


Happiest Year

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Siblings Angst, Sick Character, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: "The moment I saw ya shove three onigiris in yer face was the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.""Through the hardships and pain, I'll be with you, because I know for a fact that we'll get through it all."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi -Relationship implied
Comments: 43
Kudos: 140





	1. Wouldn't Mean A Thing

Akaashi Keiji looked in the mirror, straightening out his white suit for the fifth time within the past five minutes. From his lavender tie, to the lavender flowers pinned on his suit. He made sure his hair was perfectly messy-- the way his soon-to-be husband liked it. He was nervous and excited and everything in between. He took a deep breath and gave himself one last look in the mirror. 

“Goodbye Akaashi Keiji, you’ll be a new man in a couple of minutes.” He said to himself.

“You say that like you’re about to die, ‘Kaashi.” His best friend laughed behind him.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” He huffed.

“I’m teasing. You ready?” 

“Been ready for years, Kou.” 

Bokuto grinned proudly and held his arm out to Akaashi, leading him to the white 1955 Rolls Royce that was waiting outside. They both hopped into the backseat and already, Akaashi's leg was bouncing and he started to fidget with his fingers. Bokuto noticed this and thought to distract him like the good best friend he is. 

"'Kaashi, what am I supposed to call you? You won't be 'Kaashi anymore." He asked. 

"Pfft- you can still call me that." 

"Yeah!!! But it's not the same, you know? And I can't call two people 'Myaa-sam'." 

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. You have a nickname for everyone." Akaashi chuckled. 

Bokuto noticed how much more relaxed Akaashi was and silently praised himself for doing a good job. However, Akaashi couldn't help but think how every kilometre was one closer to his future, and boy was he ecstatic about it. 

Not long after, they reached the scenic farm that Kita Shinsuke owned. The man was kind enough to offer his place as the venue and told them the perfect time of day to get married. The afternoon sun that was waiting to set illuminated the place with a comforting glow. The fairy lights everywhere made everything look otherworldly. Akaashi smiled at how perfect everything was.

Bokuto jogged over and opened Akaashi's door for him. 

"I can do that myself, Kou."

"Nope! Myaa-sam's instructions!!" 

Akaashi simply rolled his eyes and went with it. As soon as he stepped out of the car, his feet were met with a white silk sheet covered in different coloured rose petals. It stretched into a path that led to the clearing next to the big red barn. He found himself under a floral arch that looked like something out of a fairytale. His heart sped up, seeing their friends and family gathered in the short distance. Out of the barn, he saw the twins walk out, taking their place at the front.

Bokuto jogged to the front and took his place, giving the signal to Kita. Soon, the string quartet could be heard. Everyone turned their attention behind them. Meanwhile Osamu whipped his head to the direction of his soon-to-be husband. As far as Akaashi was from him at the moment, he never felt closer. 

He started his march with the biggest smile on his face. The closer Akaashi was getting, the more Osamu's breath was being taken away. Despite the people surrounding them, all he could see was Akaashi and how ethereal he looked against the light of the setting sun. Tears escaped his eyes without him realizing and finally, Akaashi was in front of him, wiping his tears away while chuckling. 

"Hi." Akaashi smiled through his own tears.

"Hey." Osamu cupped Akaashi's face, who leaned into the touch.

They gazed into each other's eyes with all the love they had to offer, completely disregarding everything around them. 

"Ya know, you guys still need to get married." Atsumu's voice broke the two out of their love trance and giggled. They turned to Kita, who got ordained for this specific occasion, and locked their pinkies together. Kita smiled at them fondly and full of pride. 

The ceremony began, Atsumu was crying, Bokuto was trying not to scream from excitement, and everyone was trying not to sob too loudly. 

"You may now say your vows." Said Kita. Akaashi and Osamu turned to face each other, their hands intertwined. Both of their faces were tinted pink as if it's the first time they went on a date. 

"I'll go first," Osamu began, "Keiji, I had a whole thing prepared ya know? But the moment I saw ya walking towards me lookin' like an angel, all I could think about was how lucky I am to be marryin' ya. I'm happy that I pushed to open a branch where you were. You were my first regular customer ya know? I looked forward to 4PM from Monday to Friday just to see you." He chuckled through his tears, as did Akaashi. "The moment I saw ya shove three onigiris in yer face was the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And the manga you had made for me just pushed it. Now here I am, promising my entirety to ya wholeheartedly. I love everythin' about ya, Keiji. With everythin' that I am and with everythin' I have. I promise to love you and choose you every day through all the good and bad." 

Akaashi was about to lean in to kiss Osamu, but Kita cleared his throat. "Not yet, Akaashi." 

"Sorry, sorry." He said sheepishly, hearing their guests laugh behind them. "Osamu, my love. God, where do I start? No words can properly convey what I feel about you. So, I hope that in our married life, I get to show you just how much I love you. Because I can't always ask my clients to draw something up for me. I can't wait to continue to eat the weird onigiris you come up with in the middle of the night forever." He giggled. "I promise you all the love I have to give and to support you through everything. Through the hardships and pain, I'll be with you, because I know for a fact that we'll get through it all. I lo-" 

Akaashi got cut off by Osamu's lips, taking him in a tender kiss. Just as they were about to melt into each other, Kita cleared his throat once again. "Ya didn't even let him finish, Samu. Ya don't even have the rings yet." The guests giggled and snickered at the impatience of the couple. 

The two smiled at him apologetically, but Kita simply laughed it off with a fond look in his eyes. He then asked for the rings that Atsumu and Bokuto obediently gave right away. Soon, the newly wedded couple exchanged their symbols of their promises. 

"Congratulations, Miyas. NOW you may kiss." Said Kita. Osamu and Akaashi did not need to be asked twice, simply bringing each other closer and finally melting into their long awaited first kiss as husbands. 

||•||

The reception was nice and cozy in the barn. It was decorated nicely with fairy lights and wooden tables that were decorated with flowers. The food was great (courtesy of Onigiri Miya) and the open bar was probably not a good idea. Everyone was having the time of their lives, especially the newly married couple. Bokuto and Atsumu delivered their best man speeches that did a stellar job of exposing Keiji and Osamu, royally embarrassing them. Through it all, they laughed and cried, and it was overall a heartfelt moment. 

Finally, the time came for the couple's first dance. Osamu led Keiji to the middle of the dance floor and held him close. Wouldn't Mean A Thing by Bruno Major played in the background as the two of them swayed to the soft beat of their song. Osamu leaned his forehead on Keiji's and gazed into his starry eyes that held loving constellations arranged just for him. 

"Yer my husband now, Miya Keiji." Osamu smiled. 

"And you're mine. I am so, so happy to spend my life with you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be asking you that. You're so perfect, Samu. Even your stupid snores are perfect. You're so hardworking that you worry me. You're dedicated and so caring. And- god... I just love you so much." 

"I love ya, my Keiji. My beautiful angel, Keiji. My very intelligent and loving man. The man who exceeds the one in my dreams. The one who would endure recipes gone wrong and risk a stomach ache." Osamu chuckled and kissed the tip of Keiji's nose.

"I love you so much. Thank you for choosing me and bringing out the best version of myself."

"I'd choose you in any lifetime." 

The two closed the gap between them and met each other in a sweet kiss. They smiled against it, feeling all the love and happiness they shared. The eagerness of spending forever together swelled in their hearts.


	2. We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Miya Osamu. Even if we somehow lose our way, I just know we’ll be okay.” 
> 
> “I love you more, my Keiji. The two of us together are stronger than anythin’ in this world. We’ll definitely be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to We'll Be Okay by Imaginary Future and Kina Grannis while reading this chapter <3

It’s been four months since their marriage and Osamu and Keiji couldn’t be happier. Their honeymoon was a peaceful trip to Prague since it was one of the cities they always dreamed of going for some reason. It was one of the things they talked about when they first met, sharing their common interest of thinking of the city as something magical. 

And it was. They roamed the streets in the night, taking in the ethereal glow from the lamps and statues that decorated St. Charles Bridge. They ventured the whole city until they got bored of it and indulged themselves in each other and their unfamiliar surroundings. They took pictures by the Astronomical Clock that Keiji gushed over, rambling about the history of it to Osamu who found his husband so endearing. They walked along Golden Lane where Osamu talked about how they would buy a bright, yellow house there where they will retire and be grey and old together. 

They tried the different cuisines the city had to offer; Osamu’s favourite being a family owned pizzeria located in the Old Town Square. Keiji liked the chimney cones since it could be found anywhere from street vendors to cafes. 

It was peaceful and beautiful. The whole thing felt like a dream to them; mostly because they couldn’t believe they married the love of their lives not too long ago. 

“Miya Keiji…” Keiji breathed out as he stretched out his hand, admiring the wedding band around his finger. He was so undeniably happy and always wondered what he ever did to deserve as such. He heard Osamu come closer and his heart sped up as if they were in their first stages of their relationship.

“/My/ Miya Keiji.” Osamu said, kissing Keiji’s forehead, laying down beside him on their hotel bed. 

“I really love how that sounds.” Keiji snuggled closer to his husband, completely tangling their bodies together. 

“I bet I love it more than you do.”

“Mmm. No.” 

“I do.”

“Do not.” 

“Baby…”

“Honey…”

Keiji looked up at Osamu and pouted, knowing full well the effect that has on him. Osamu squinted his eyes at him already knowing what he was trying to do. They stared at each other that way for a while trying to see who would give in first, and of course, Keiji won. Osamu gave in and simply attacked his husband with kisses and tickles. They laughed the night away, enjoying themselves in their childish banter until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

||•||

Unfortunately, both of them had to get back to work as soon as their honeymoon was over. Keiji had piles of things to edit, while Osamu had to manage his restaurants. But, even with their busy schedules, they made sure to make time for each other. They’d leave sticky notes on the bathroom mirror, the fridge, the front door, the bedroom door, their morning coffee-- anywhere. Some of them were important reminders, but most of them were cheesy pick-up lines or simple “I love yous.” 

At the end of the day, they would lay on their bed, cuddled against each other with their black cat, Onigiri (or Oni-kun because the little shit has demonic tendencies), and talk about their days and everything in between. They would always come home at the same time since Keiji would always come to the shop and wait for his beloved husband. Their drives home were the best since they would sing their hearts out to whatever was the popular song that day. They often got out of the car wheezing in laughter from the multiple voice cracks they would make. 

Then, the couple would cook together. By that it means, Keiji would attempt to help by leaning his chin on Osamu’s shoulder while Osamu did all the work. He didn’t mind though since he loved the back hugs and nape kisses Keiji gave him as he cooked. Married life never suited a couple so well.

They’d use the weekends to catch up and have dinner with the Sakusas or have a beer with Bokuto and Kuroo. Sundays would be their lazy days where the Miyas would lounge around on their couch or bed all day and order take out. They would watch whatever on TV but would never pay attention since all they’d do is talk to each other and cuddle, or do...other things.

Everything was absolutely perfect and bliss until Keiji received a call from Onigiri Miya one afternoon. 

“M-Miya-Akaashi-san… Miya-sama collapsed and he’s on his way to the hospital right now.” 

Keiji didn’t say anything back since he hung up the phone and bolted out of his office. In no time, he made it to the hospital, rushing through the front doors, wondering why they open so frustratingly slow. He found Osamu lying in bed with a stupid grin on his face. 

“What…happened?” Keiji was on the brink of tears as he flung himself onto Osamu. 

“Dilated cardiomyopathy.”

Keiji stared at his lover in disbelief. Then, like a fast-forwarding tape, he remembered all the times Osamu’s breathing would be uneven after a day at work. He remembered his love becoming more and more fatigued as the days went by. He remembered seeing him rub his chest more often as if he was in pain. Keiji wondered how he didn’t notice sooner. He should have noticed it sooner. Why didn’t he notice it sooner? 

“Did...did they catch it early enough?” Keiji asked. 

Osamu’s grin faltered and stayed quiet. That’s when Keiji knew that their forever may not last as long as he originally planned. His hold on his husband tightened. 

Osamu took a deep breath, and with a low voice, he spoke. “Before ya blame yerself-- though, I’m pretty sure ya already are. I can see it in yer stupidly beautiful eyes. It’s not yer fault. I didn’t even notice. I honestly thought I was just gettin’ older.” He chuckled. 

“Baby, you’re 26… How did this happen?” 

“Stress-induced, the doc said. ‘Parently, building a whole business from the ground up by yerself is a bad idea. Didn’t think it’d take this much of a toll since Kita-san’s lookin’ as healthy as ever. Though I admit there were days where I wouldn’t eat, drink, or sleep properly because I prioritized Onigiri Miya first.”

Keiji buried his head into the crook of Osamu’s head and quietly asked, “Are there treatments we can do?”

“We’ll look into it, yeah? We have forever and a lifetime together to look into it.” 

“It’s not fair. You’re the one on the hospital bed and yet, you’re the one comforting me.” 

“Well, yer my husband. It’s my job. Besides, ya dropping everything to see me is more than enough for me. Yer amazing and I know ya have me and will take care of me because you do that so, so well.”

Keiji closed his eyes, feeling his heart overflow with love for his partner, his everything. He knew for a fact that they can get through this together. 

“I love you, Miya Osamu. Even if we somehow lose our way, I just know we’ll be okay.” 

“I love you more, my Keiji. The two of us together are stronger than anythin’ in this world. We’ll definitely be okay. I’ll be okay because I have ya by my side. This heart thing ain’t gettin’ in the way of us.”

They held each other, surrounded by the steady beeps of the hospital machinery. Keiji came to a conclusion within seconds in order to help his husband. “I’m going to quit my job.”

“What?”

“I’ll help you with the restaurant instead. I should have thought of this sooner. I’ll do all the paperwork and obviously stay out of the kitchen. But I’ll do everything else and ease off the workload for you.”

“Ya don’t have to, y’know?”

“I want to, and you can’t stop me, my love.” 

Osamu kissed the top of Keiji’s head. “Okay, baby. Thank you. Yer the best.” 

Keiji scooted up so his face was levelled with Osamu’s. He kissed him softly and gently. It was sweet and full of care, like he was telling him that he is there for him no matter what. A kiss that said they’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> and mayhaps I should apologize for making you think this will ALL be fluff...


	3. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Samu.”
> 
> “I love ya more, Keiji. Do ya wanna know somethin’?”
> 
> “What is it?” 
> 
> “I fall in love with ya a little bit more each time I look into yer eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran  
> Happy reading <3

It’s been seven months since their marriage. They were happy together despite everything that ended up happening. Osamu and Keiji were happy because they were together and in love. Ever since that day in the hospital, the two of them seemed to be closer than ever-- if that was even possible. Every day, they fell hopelessly in love with each other, trying to woo the other person like they were still winning them over. 

Their lazy Sundays remained and their sticky note tradition continued. They would surprise each other in the silliest ways somehow, from a simple dinner date, to a little thing they made for one another. They would play hide and seek around their home, even forcing their poor cat to join them. They'd have movie dates on their balcony or camp out in their backyard. It was those gestures that let them escape the cruel reality they're in and just bask in the wholesome happiness they shared. 

On the plus side, they had more time with each other since they’ve shortened the restaurant hours. They even closed completely on weekends to accommodate for weekly hospital visits. But in their free time where they don't have their "house dates," the couple usually experimented on food together. Osamu still did the cooking, but Keiji was learning little by little. Mostly because he was forced to by his husband. Osamu says it’s because he wants his husband to know the joys of cooking, but deep down, he wanted to make sure Keiji can cook without him because he /knew/ he would someday have to. 

Oftentimes at night, they’d get bored and play some slow songs on their speakers. Osamu would invite Keiji to dance with him in the middle of the living room. They swayed softly to the slow melody of whatever was on shuffle. Osamu always leaned their foreheads together and closed his eyes, relishing the moment. Their little slow dances were such an intimate thing. Their bodies pressed together, their hearts against their chests, their soft smiles that painted their faces. The dimness of the room and the wordless declaration of love they’d say through their loving eyes would always remind them of their wedding night. 

Keiji stared at Osamu, his gunmetal blue eyes scanning his lover's face. He noticed the changes, the weakness settling in. His face wasn’t as full anymore and his brown-grey eyes weren’t as bright. The only thing that didn’t change was the way he looked at Keiji; full of love and care, as if he was looking at the most precious thing. 

“I love you, Samu.”

“I love ya more, Keiji. Do ya wanna know somethin’?”

“What is it?” 

“I fall in love with ya a little bit more each time I look into yer eyes.”  
Keiji’s smile widened and buried his face into Osamu’s neck. The scent of his lover taking over his senses and the warmth of his embrace surrounded him. His heart was full, wanting to freeze this moment forever. 

||•||

Their trips to the hospital became more frequent as time went on. No treatment seemed to work on Osamu, given that his condition was discovered a little too late. Though that didn’t discourage him from fighting. Keiji on the other hand, was visibly distressed and worried, but he tried very hard to contain it. Even though his face seemed calm, his eyes revealed his feelings. 

“M’sorry, Keiji.” Osamu apologized while he laid his head against Keiji’s chest. 

“For what?” 

“This. All these trips to the doctor. This isn’t the life I promised ya.”

“But you promised me a life with you. You’re here with me, and that’s all that matters. I have a life with you right now. Through the hardships and pain, I'll be with you, because I know for a fact that we'll get through it all. Remember?” 

Osamu painted a small smile on his face remembering Keiji’s vows that he interrupted. “How could I forget?”

Keiji kissed the top of Osamu’s head. They cuddled quietly on their bed. Osamu focused on just Keiji. His smell, his steady heartbeat, the warmth of his embrace. He looked up and studied the beautiful features his husband had. The way his long lashes fluttered elegantly whenever he blinked. His beautiful eyes that would look at him with such fondness. The way he purses his lips when he’s concentrating on something. He memorized every detail, every feeling, just everything about Keiji because he wanted to make sure to remember him in his next life. 

“Hey, baby?” Osamu asked, looking up at his husband. 

“Hmm?”

“M’getting really tired.” 

Keiji stiffened at his words, but quickly relaxed, not wanting to worry Osamu. 

“Let’s go to sleep then, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Keiji played with Osamu’s hair until he fell asleep. When he felt the steady breathing of his partner, he let himself cry quietly so as to not wake him up. Osamu used to be so heavy whenever he fell asleep on him. But now, it’s like he weighed nothing. 

Keiji reached over for his phone and called his brother-in-law. Atsumu answered almost instantly. 

“Tsumu?”

“Hey, is everythin’ alright?”

“Remember when you said to call you if things got worse with Samu’s condition?”

“Oh.”

No one said anything for a while and all that could be heard was Keiji’s silent sobs. 

“Omi and I will be there tomorrow to stay.”

“Okay. I’m… I’m so-”

“No, Keiji. Don’t apologize for somethin’ ya can’t control. Just continue to love him because that’s the only thing ya can control right now.”

Keiji answered with a sob and hung up. 

For every day Osamu and Keiji’s love got stronger, Osamu got weaker and it was just not fair.


	4. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Samu?”
> 
> “Yeah, love?”
> 
> “We’ll last, right?”
> 
> “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heal by Tom Odell  
> Wouldn't Mean a Thing by Bruno Major
> 
> I'm sorry.

It’s been ten months since their marriage. Things drastically changed around them. The only thing that stayed the same was Osamu and Keiji’s love for each other. This time around, they had the Sakusas accompany them, helping out when needed and just staying by their side for support. 

Things have been a lot harder for them, but they pushed forward. But sometimes, Keiji couldn’t help but break down whenever he was alone. He couldn’t keep the negative thoughts away and he’s been too drained to keep up his positive facade. It hurt to watch the love of your life slowly wither away from you. Osamu’s condition only got worse to the point where he needed to stay at the hospital. His heart was no longer strong enough to do its job properly. 

Despite this and making a home out of a hospital room, the two of them kept up with their domestic traditions. From sticky notes to movie nights to slow dancing. It’s what kept them afloat amongst the things that tried to keep them down. The nurses often swooned whenever they’d see the couple swaying gently to soft music, wishing they had someone to love like that. Passersby envied the love the Miyas had between them. Anyone with eyes would clearly see that those two deserved more than what they’re getting. It was love in its purest form and absolutely no one can deny that.

“Y’know baby, if love could cure me, I think I’d have enough life to last me ten lifetimes.” Osamu chuckled weakly. He laid on his hospital bed with Keiji curled up beside him. He hasn’t left his side since he was admitted permanently in the hospital. 

“Maybe I need to love you more so that it comes true.” 

“How can ya possibly love me more?” 

“I don’t know, but it just somehow happens every day. I love you more and more every day.”

Osamu kissed the top of Keiji’s head and held him close, though he didn’t hold him as tightly as he used to. He couldn’t and he hated it, even if his lover didn’t mind it. He wanted to keep holding him tightly until he would breathe his last. He wanted to be strong enough to at least do that, but he couldn’t. 

“Samu?”

“Yeah, love?”

“We’ll last, right?”

“Of course.”

||•||

Keiji was out getting things for Osamu, leaving him in the care of his brother. It was the only time Keiji would (regretfully) leave his husband’s side and the only time Atsumu was alone with his twin. 

Osamu was sound asleep as Atsumu observed him. He couldn’t help but notice how different his brother looked now. It hurt him to see his brother in this state. He was skinnier and visibly weaker. His cheeks were more hollow and he looked a lot paler. He hated this. He hated seeing his twin brother suffer like this. Atsumu reached for his hand and held it gently. 

“I know yer tired and that’s okay. I’ll be here with Myaa-kaashi and Omi. We still have time together. Home just feels a little bit emptier and colder without ya there. You can take anythin’ y’know? Whatever ya want or need, just take it. It never stopped ya before.” Atsumu chuckled dryly. “You can even take my heart since yours ain’t workin’ so well, right? I just really want ya to stay a little bit longer. We all do. Especially yer doting husband.” 

Atsumu started to cry as the dam that held his tears crumbled. He couldn’t imagine a life without Osamu by his side. “We shared everythin’ Samu. A room, clothes, food, everythin’! We halved everythin’. Two halves of a whole idiot remember? So why can’t they let me share my life with ya? Just anythin’ to keep ya here longer. I’m desperate, Samu. There’s no way in hell I’d let ya leave first. You already came out first, so why can’t ya give me this one? Ya always had to be first! Yer so selfish, Samu. So selfish. But I am too! I’m yer brother and I get to be selfish too. I just want to take yer pain for myself so that ya don’t have’ta suffer. I want ya to live longer, Samu! It would’ve been easier if it were me. Why can’t ya just take my heart and heal? Why-” 

Atsumu got cut off by his own sobs and Keiji’s arms that wrapped around him tightly. He heard all the words his brother-in-law spoke. The pain in his voice was so evident, the desperation, the love. Atsumu clutched the arms that hugged him with so much need and hurt. The two held each other tightly and cried, soaking each other's shirts in tears, not realizing the single tear that rolled down Osamu’s face. 

He heard everything too. He wanted to reach out and tell them they’ll be just fine without him. He wanted to tell Atsumu that it wouldn’t be better if it were him. He wanted to comfort his little brother who rarely ever cries in front of him. He wanted to embrace him and Keiji and let them know that he’s okay, and that he’d be back. He wanted to do all those things, but he could barely open his eyes. 

||•||

The sticky notes stopped on Osamu’s end. The slow dances stopped completely. Instead, it turned to Keiji humming their favourite songs to dance to while his lover would listen. Their movie nights became story times where they would relive the memories of their childhood, leading up to the moment they met. They’d talk about their first date, the way they planned to ask each other out on the same day, Osamu’s proposal, their wedding, their honeymoon. 

“I still have to buy our yellow house on Golden Lane, my Keiji.” Osamu said with a soft voice. 

“And you will, my love. We’ll go back to Prague and grow old and grey there, living in our small little home.”

“Ya really think so?”

“I know so.”

||•||

Atsumu and Kiyoomi visited every day, sometimes staying overnight to spend as much time as they can with Osamu. Keiji didn’t dare leave his husband’s side. Bokuto and Kuroo would sometimes have to force him to eat and take care of himself. 

Osamu was no longer able to sit up or stay awake for too long. He got tired a lot quicker and breathing became a little more difficult. He often felt colder no matter how many blankets were put on him. Not even Keiji’s warmth worked anymore. 

“Hey, Keiji?”

“Yes, my love?” 

“I’m… I’m getting really tired.” 

“Oh.” 

“M’sorry, baby.”

“Don’t be, Samu. You can sleep now if you want. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Okay. Can you sing me to sleep?”

“Sure. What song?” 

“The one we danced to on our wedding day.”

“Okay. Close your eyes and rest then.”

“Good night, my Miya Keiji. I love you.” 

“Good night, my Miya Osamu. I love you so, so much more.”

Keiji sang the words with pain in his voice as he watched Osamu’s eyes close slowly. 

“You bring out the best in me…  
Help me see the world differently-  
B-be a better man than I'd ever be o-on my own...  
I'll give you the rest of me-” He sobbed.

“Y-you're the reason I rest easily  
It's the l-love...and... and loyalty you've shown.”

…  
…  
…

“It wouldn’t m-mean a thing… w-without you…  
N-no, it wouldn’t mean a-a th-thing… 

Without…

You…”


	5. Happiest Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I… miss him s-so much.” Keiji choked out. 
> 
> “I do too.” 
> 
> “This hurts… so much, Atsumu. We had so much-”
> 
> “I know… I know. You two love each other so much that sometimes, Omi-Omi and I wonder if we’re doing somethin’ wrong. What you guys had was something just for you two. Transcended the plain of soulmates if I’m bein’ honest.” 
> 
> “I just want to sleep forever and have you wake me up when a time machine is built. I want to go back where I can wake up next to him... Why’d he have to be so dumb?”
> 
> “Miyas are dumb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest Year by Jaymes Young  
> <3

Miya Osamu and Miya Keiji have only been married for a year when one of them had to leave the other. 

The night Keiji sang his husband to sleep was the last night he ever did. The moment he saw Osamu’s eyes close slowly was the moment he knew they would never open again. He felt his grip loosen as he finished the song. The faint beep of the heart monitor slowed down until it became a steady, flat beep. He curled up against Osamu and held him close. He kissed his forehead, then his nose, both his cheeks, and for the last time, his lips. He let a sob escape, not even hearing the nurses and doctors that came in. 

Keiji had to be pried away from his husband as they tried to revive him. His cries were so painful that the nurses that knew them couldn’t help but cry with him. The room was heavy and full of dread. Atsumu and Kiyoomi rushed in soon after just as the doctor announced the time of death. Atsumu fell to his knees, unable to make even just a bit of sound. Kiyoomi knelt next to him, supporting his own husband. He was shaking in a mix of emotion and hurt in Kiyoomi’s arms. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t accept it. 

The doctor left the room, giving the small family privacy. Keiji didn’t hesitate to go back and crawl next to Osamu, holding him close one last time. Atsumu joined him at the otherside of the bed, while Kiyoomi sat at the end. Their silent sobs echoed within the room that seemed so empty. Then Keiji spoke barely above a whisper, but it was heard so loud and clear. 

“Happy anniversary, my love.

Thank you for the happiest year of my life.” 

||•||

The funeral was silent. 

No one dared to talk. No one dared to tell Keiji and Atsumu to leave their loved one’s side. They couldn’t even be bothered to write eulogies. They didn’t need to. Everyone around them could see their unspoken words through their actions and expressions. The love they had for Osamu was so loud in the silence that they basked in. 

Keiji and Atsumu didn’t get out of the car during the burial. They both sat there, watching from a distance. Neither of them had tears left to cry anymore. 

“He loved ya so much, Myaa-kaashi. He literally wouldn’t shut up about ya. Ever since you became a regular at his restaurant, you were all he would go on and on about.” The fondness in Atsumu’s voice rang through the car. Keiji turned to him as he continued, “I was so happy fer him y’know? He was so engrossed in his business that I thought he wouldn’t even marry. I can’t help but feel so fuckin’ horrible that I couldn’t take care of him like he took care of me. I should have checked on him more, or even offer to help.” 

“I don’t think there’s anyone to blame here but himself for that… Although I feel the same. The I should’ve, would’ve, thoughts plague my mind all the time…”

“He’s so stupid.” 

Keiji chuckled sadly, “He really is. He talked a lot about you too, you know. I pretty much know every embarrassing thing you’ve gone through.”

“As ya should. Yer my brother too. Yer as much of a Miya as I am.” 

“I… miss him s-so much.” Keiji choked out. 

“I do too.” 

“This hurts… so much, Atsumu. We had so much-”

“I know… I know. You two love each other so much that sometimes, Omi-Omi and I wonder if we’re doing somethin’ wrong. What you guys had was something just for you two. Transcended the plain of soulmates if I’m bein’ honest.” 

“I just want to sleep forever and have you wake me up when a time machine is built. I want to go back where I can wake up next to him... Why’d he have to be so dumb?”

“Miyas are dumb.”

||•||

Keiji unpacked the things he brought back to his and Osamu’s home from the hospital. He poured out all the sticky notes they made there onto the floor, surrounding him. He read over the one’s Osamu wrote carefully, running his fingers down the words as if he could feel his husband’s touch through the ink. 

Keiji was wearing Osamu’s old Inarizaki jacket that still smelled so much like him. His heart clenched. He read over each hand-written note, smiling sadly at all of them, staining some with tears. Then, he reached for Osamu’s laptop and contemplated on opening it. It didn’t take much time for him to make a decision and proceeded to type in the password. “mybeautifulMiyaKeiji05”

The wallpaper presented itself in front of Keiji. It was them on their wedding day, in the middle of the dancefloor, foreheads against each other with their eyes closed. The content smile on their faces that screamed “I love you” was so clear. He proceeded to look through the gallery, going through their wedding photos and pictures from their honeymoon. They were grinning from ear to ear in every picture. The undeniable happiness they shared between one another was overwhelming to see, even for Keiji himself. He went through older photos from when they started dating. He saw old photos of food and recipes that Osamu would experiment with. 

And then a video that was dated a month ago. The thumbnail showed Osamu in a simple white v-neck, smiling lovingly at the camera. The file was called, “Happiest Year” He stared at it. Should he watch this now? Should he call Atsumu and Kiyoomi just in case he does something? 

He decided on the former.

He crawled over closer to the couch, leaning his back against it. He clicked on the video and Osamu’s smiling face took over the screen. Keiji brought a hand up to caress the laptop screen, wishing it was the real thing. He pressed play.

“Hello my dearest husband. The love of my life. My one and only. My Keiji. If ya found this video, that means I just had to go for a little while. Don’t be too sad though. We’ll be together again soon. I just wanted to say a couple of things while I still can. M’sorry for not fulfilling all the promises I made. Yer definitely my forever, but I’m not yours.” Osamu sheepishly scratched the back of his neck while Keiji covered his mouth to muffle the sobs. 

“It’s our anniversary soon and I hope I get to celebrate our first year of being married with ya. We can slow dance again and then I’d kiss the tip of your nose like always. Keiji, baby, this has been the happiest year of my life. Being married to ya is so unreal. Ya gave me the happiest years I could ever ask for. Ever since we began until now, ya make me so happy. Despite the things we’re goin’ through, you still manage to make me the happiest man on Earth. I may be dying, but every moment I spend with you makes me feel so alive.” 

Keiji didn’t notice how loud he was sobbing until two pairs of arms circled him. Atsumu and Kiyoomi heard him from their room and immediately came running to his side. 

“I’ll get ya that yellow house in Prague like I promised. We’ll be like those ol’ retired couples who walk across St. Charles Bridge every night. Then, we’ll travel the world trying new food and new things. Ya gave me peace, baby. Yer what holds me together. Yer the reason I want to keep living. Ya kept your promises, from supportin’ me through everythin’ and staying by my side. Ya promised to give me all yer love, and I can’t tell ya how well ya kept that. I can feel it every time I’m with ya. Even the way you say my name has so much love in it.” Osamu paused for a moment. 

“Ah, sorry, I’m ramblin’ and I should wrap up soon since yer almost comin’ back. Just remember that I love ya with all I’ve got and more. I love ya till the end. Yer the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I am so glad you chose me. In any lifetime, I’ll choose ya. Whatever it takes, I’ll choose ya over and over again because remember? Ya gave me enough love to last me through ten lifetimes. I’ll come back for ya. I love ya my Keiji. I’ll be goin’ now.

And again,

Thank you for the happiest year of my life.

I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking until the end  
> Hopefully you all listened to the songs every chapter  
> if you didnt  
> mayhaps you should reread and do that
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally planned to post this as one long fic, but i decided to make it into a multi-chapter one for now.  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far, though! I had lots of fun writing this and it's next few parts. 
> 
> Maybe once I have all of it published, I could just compile it all into my originally planned, long story haha.
> 
> Also, this was built off of my thread on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
